miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 49
Update #49 - 05/17/2017 Torpidity and Unconsciousness System Added See section at end of the patch notes for an overview. Servers Whitelisted servers can now remain online up to 24h without restart (a very busy server is still recommended to be restarted every 12 hours). Game * Campfire will now turn off when wood is removed from it * Campfire won't use up lumber after being extinguished * Balanced damage amounts and sound radius on almost all weapons * Added torpidity handling to consumables and medical items * Fixed issue with last round not being fired/heard for remote clients * Fixed for ladders to help prevent players becoming invisible from using them * Magazine and ammo piles cannot be unloaded or split while in a weapon * Fixed several item spawn locations to reduce floating items when spawned in * Fixes for invisible player issue * Fixes for "Another player is too close" issues * Added ability to loot corpses while swimming * Rocks, sticks, and mushrooms can now be found around the world on the ground * Adjusted spawn rates of different ammunition types * Increased chance for weapon attachments to spawn * Fixed performance issue with more detailed logging levels enabled * Can now loot all items from a bound or incapacitated player Crafting * Added craftable solar powered generator * Added craftable arrow types * Crafted sandbags will be dropped on the ground if the player's inventory is full * Added wolf pelt rug for base building * Added stone hammer, hatchet, and pickaxe Items * Tranquillizer gun and darts added * Shotgun bean bag rounds added * Sleep, tear, and nerve grenades added * Solar panel crafting parts added * Added some stone weapons * Fix for some consumables not playing emote/sound * Eating a rotten apple now causes a negative effect * Crossbows and bows always spawn with arrows * Added red headlamp * Added adrenaline syringe Vehicles * Changed base implementation of the 5-ton truck - better physics, suspension, rolling, tire slipping behaviors - can climb steeper slopes Map * Added expansive sewer system to Hayward Valley * Added some extra detail and some expansion east of Hayward Valley * Attempt to block Quad bikes from going up the stairs in the hotel building UI * Updated main menu hints with hints related to this update * Added status bar rows for stamina and torpidity (bars will be hidden in a future update when not needed to reduce the amount visible) AI * Rocks thrown by AI no longer cause increased damage due to headshots Audio * Rats now play squeaking noises * Added some additional checks to hopefully prevent weapon fire sounds from not being distance attenuated * Splash sound added when you jump in shallow water Base Building * For normal build rules, plot signs can only be placed on the terrain or on top of rocks (existing plot signs are not affected) * Fixed decay timer issue when an item is added/removed/moved in a tent or storage crate Animations * Megalite - altered position so on/off animation matches flashlight and small megalite * Unconscious animation set added * Tranquilizer gun animation set added * Sit exit animation now is triggered correctly * Reason for console spam during movement around AI fixed * M40A5 FP poses and animations changed to better match TP (for when scope is used) * AKM reload polished * Wasteland22 fire animation polished as well as refinement of the left hand position * Self search animations added when inventory window is open * Added animation when picking up items * Slope animations for all movement changed as well as alterations to the set up to improve the smoothness of motion on hills * Terrain foot alignment added for a couple of idles which were missing it * Wool gloves skinning error fixed. Tearing of mesh won't occur now when doing certain movements such as the middle finger emote * Renegade 700 fire rate altered to match animation length Torpidity and Unconsciousness System Explanation * The unconsciousness lasts for about 30 seconds, 10 of those are a full blackout the rest is a recovery period * The unconscious effect can be extended by applying more torpidity to the knocked out player or made shorter by making him smell salt * Aspirin and Energy Drinks help counteract existing torpidity when consumed * Salt can be used to wake someone up just enough for them to stand * An adrenaline syringe can be used to instantly wake someone up and removes all visual effects * VoIP can be used while unconscious * Unconscious players can be incapacitated with duct tape and other binding items There are various ways a player can become unconscious: * Drinking too much alcohol/bad food (Rubbing alcohol will knock someone out immediately) * Being shot with tranquilizer darts * Sleep gas grenade - You can protect yourself from gas effects by wearing a gas mask, bandana or dust mask. Only the gas mask provides full protection * Beanbag shotgun shells * Having less than 4 health and bleeding (Gives you temporary enough health to last about 15 seconds for calling for help bandaging.) * Flashbang grenade (low amount) While having an infection/sickness/poison effect the overall torpidity recovery is limited until this effect is removed through usage of antibiotics or medicated bandages. Some weapons also cause torpidity, but will kill before sending you unconscious: * Poisoned Arrows/Bolts * Shotgun Shells / Thrown stones * Explosions Hotfix #49a - 05/22/2017 * Fixed issue with items disappearing in crates when the crate is far from the plot sign location * Fixed crash when placing base building items after joining another server * Fixed potential crash when exiting a ladder * Fixed issue with resolution support * Fixed potential crash when starting to attack with a weapon * Fixed issue when opening the inventory of larger items (vehicles, tents) * Fixed issue with map's vehicles not being harvestable for metal * Fixed issue with background color on the inventory slots when dragging over them * Fixed item spawners in broken vehicles that were not able to be looted * Fixed issue with "Official" filter on the server browser not working correctly * Ignore collision damage done to players by ladders * Updated shader cache to reduce stalls while playing * Mutants can now have rocks on their corpse * Stick forest spawn model is now a lot larger so it's easier to find * Fixed issue with not being able to create a clan << Back to Update #48 | Proceed to Update #50 >> Category:Patch